Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
|-|Base= |-|Kinshiki Absorbed (Movie)= |-|Kinshiki Absorbed (Manga/Anime)= |-|Lava Golem= Summary Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (大筒木モモシキ, Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki) is a descendant of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the main antagonist in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, stated to be an even greater threat than Kaguya. Momoshiki appeared on Earth because the God Tree where he's from died, so to replace the lost resource he started collecting the Bijuu to recreate another one. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 5-C Name: Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Flight, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Body Control, Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Stop and Non-Corporeal as a spirit, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Clairvoyance (Can read the fates of others with his Byakugan), Power Bestowal (Bestowed upon Boruto the ability to absorb ninjutsu), Enhanced Senses (With the Byakugan, he has the ability to see chakra, an almost 360° range of vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system), Limited Durability Negation (The Gentle Fist bypasses durability to an extent as it directly targets the nerves and life energy channels to disrupt the target's movements and ability to control their inner energy), Absorption (Can absorb any technique thrown at him and utilize it in a stronger and enhanced version), Attack Reflection (Can return any attack he absorbs back at its user with double the original power), Transmutation (Can turn targets into chakra fruits), Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and restrict the movements of targets, and also control them), Creation (Can create red tools and weapons, along with large elemental beasts), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Able to breathe in space like Toneri), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Broke through Six Paths Kurama Mode Naruto's shield, knocking him unconscious in the process) | ' Moon level+' (Stronger than before, after absorbing Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Broke Sasuke's Susanoo, knocking him unconscious in the process. His Lava Golem could overpower Naruto's Kurama Avatar) Speed: FTL (Superior to Kinshiki, was stated to be a threat to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki), faster with chakra pills | FTL (Far above his base form, Kept up with Naruto and Sasuke), faster with chakra pills Lifting Strength: At least Class T | At least Class T (Displaced mountains, can move this much with his Rinnegan). Class P with his Lava Golem Striking Strength: Unknown (Uses his jutsu to battle) | Moon Class+ (Overwhelmed Rinnegan Sasuke consistently) Durability: Moon level+ (Was unconcerned about his attack detonating) | Moon level+ (Took attacks from Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto, and survived an attack from his Susano'o-clad Kurama Avatar. Sasuke's sword, which could cleave through his large wooden dragons and damage Madara Uchiha, couldn't cut through his skin) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Thousands of kilometers with regular attacks, Cross-Dimensional via particular abilities Standard Equipment: Byakugan, Rinnegan, Created Tools, Black Receivers Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Momoshiki has quite sadistic tendencies. He cannot see his own fate with the Byakugan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Byakugan (White Eye)'': Byakugan is the kekkei genkai that originated from the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and later inherited by their distant descendants, the Hyūga Clan. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Momoshiki wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting him a telescopic vision, x-ray vision, a near 360° field of visual perception (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), and the ability to see the chakra pathway system and its tenketsu. Using it, he could see Kurama's chakra that was sealed within Naruto. Momoshiki could use his Byakugan to read the fate of other people, though it didn't allow him to see his own destiny. *'Gentle Fist:'The Gentle Fist is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. Due to their possession of the Byakugan, the Ōtsutsuki clan also practices this taijutsu form, though far more aggressive than what the Hyūga clan practices. Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki demonstrated his while fighting Naruto Uzumaki, targeting Naruto's tenketsu and internal organs to try to incapacitate him. ''- Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye)'': The Rinnegan is reputed as the most exalted eye amongst the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and Byakugan. It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness. Momoshiki wielded a pair of Rinnegan in the palms of his hands, and also initially red instead of light purple. After transforming from his absorption of Kinshiki, the Rinnegan in Momoshiki's palms turned purple, and he gained an additional yellow Rinnegan on his forehead. *'Takamimusubinokami:' After absorbing his enemies' ninjutsu with the Rinnegan in his right hand, Momoshiki can release those same techniques from the Rinnegan in his left hand, using the chakra he obtains from his pills to amplify their power several times over. **'Shadow Sewing Technique:' A Nara Clan technique which manipulates the shadows around to bind the enemy. **'Fire Release Bullet: Blaze:' This technique creates a mass of flames that can be fired as a projectile or released in a directional flow. **'Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears:' This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of higher density. **'Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath:' The user creates a condensed surge of lightning in their fist. Upon doing so, the user thrusts it forward, unleashing a powerful lightning bolt. It can also be conducted by a water source to hit multiple targets. **'Water Release Bullet: Orca:' The user sends a massive surge of water crashing down onto the enemy, which with the intensity of the waves produced, restricts their movements. **'Water Release: Torrent Bullet:' The user creates a powerful vortex of water and unleashes it on the target. **'Tailed Beast Ball:' The ultimate attack of a Tailed Beast. *'Chakra Edible Creation:' By using his Rinnegan, Momoshiki can fully absorb the bodies of his target, turning them into chakra-filled edibles which have a similar shape to Chakra Fruit, which, when eaten, would transform him and grant him their abilities. Caged Heat Arson Prison: Momoshiki moulds fire-based chakra and encase his target with it. By using specific hand gestures, he's capable of simultaneously applying pressure and heat inside the sphere and also absorbing chakra from his target. The target will be drained all of their chakras and be left burned and crushed. Deep Crimson Spiral: Unsealing a Rasengan from his Rinnegan, Momoshiki amplifies the chakra to increase its size to a giant scale, which rivals Boruto Uzumaki's own amplified Rasengan. Titanic Beast Creation: By manipulating all aspects of his surroundings, Momoshiki can create various titanic beasts which even have enough power to go head-to-head against a Six Paths Sage Mode-enhanced Susanoo-clad Kurama. *'Monkey Rock:' This technique creates a giant stone monkey by accumulating surrounding ground and shaping it into the animal, which is then reinforced with fire. It's powerful enough to keep up with a fully manifested Kurama and even put it down, requiring a Susanoo support to defeat it. *'Inukai Takeru no Mikoto:' A technique where the user creates ferocious canine chakra avatars from the land itself. They will pursue their targets relentlessly to clamp down on them with their jaws, restraining and crushing them. The user can also transmit jutsu through the body of one of the canines after it grasps a target, causing it to travel the length of its body until it erupts from the mouth. Tools Creation at Will: Somehow, the user can manifest a particular red glowing malleable chakra which floats in chakram-like formation behind their back when unused. By manipulating it, they can make various makeshift tools and weapons. When needed, it can be disintegrated like shattered glass and reshaped again into a new form. Key: Base | Kinshiki Absorbed Gallery Arco_Versus_Momoshiki.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Lava Users Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5